Prisoners
| survivor = Sophie Richard | s2 = | psycho = Convicts | weapon = Heavy Machinegun | food = | pps = }} is an unannounced scoop in Dead Rising. In Dead Rising:Chop Till You Drop it was given the name .Dead Rising:Chop Till You Drop FAQ/Walkthrough, GameFAQs, (March 1, 2009). In Dead Rising, when Frank enters Leisure Park after 6 pm, there are three convicts riding in a Jeep in the park and Sophie Richard. The cutscene shows unsavable Sid being shot to death by the convicts, as he stands next to Sophie. The jeep has a mounted heavy machinegun. The convicts attack both zombies and survivors. Killing the convicts Frank can drive the jeep after killing all three convicts, which earns the Carjacker achievement and the Prisoner outfit in the Security Room after completing the 72 Hour Mode. The Heavy Machinegun is removable but is a two handed weapon and cannot be kept in Frank's inventory. The convicts will respawn every midnight in 72 Hour Mode. Strategy ; Sniper Rifle Unless Frank has unlocked the Real Mega Buster, the most effective way of dealing with the convicts is to use a Sniper rifle. Kill Reginald, the heavygunner on the back first, then kill the driver, Sam. The baseball bat wielding passenger Miguel, will then jump into the driving seat, now kill him also. ; Trees If Frank does not have a sniper rifle and needs to get close, stay in an area with a lot of trees, because the jeep will have a difficult time maneuvering. Aiming at the convicts can be difficult while the jeep's moving, so at close quarters a Submachine Gun or Shotgun will be a little more effective. An easier way which exploits the poor artificial intelligence, is to hide right behind a tree. They convicts keep ramming the tree, trying to run over Frank. Again, kill the gunner first, then run behind and steal the mounted machine gun to shoot the driver and passenger. ; Delivery Truck The Delivery Truck from the Maintenance Tunnels can be used to ram the jeep and kill the convicts. The problem is that jeep may be destroyed as well. The jeep is required for the Carjacker achievement. It is best just to take out the gunner with the truck and then kill the other convicts using the above tactics. ;Small Chainsaw If Frank has a small chainsaw, go into the trees and wait for the convicts to get stuck in the trees. As always, slash and kill the gunner first, then the passenger, then the driver. ; Quickstep Juice A more dangerous strategy is to drink Quickstep juice, preferably when Frank has the small chainsaw or other strong melee weapon, and rush in whenever the convicts stop. First kill the gunner, driver then the passenger when he moves to the driver seat. ; Park Bench It is also possible to lure the convicts towards a park bench. When they run over the bench the convicts are likely to get stuck. Trivia Images Notes See also External links Category:Unannounced Dead Rising Scoops